


The Creator's Grand Design

by days4daisy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Circus, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/pseuds/days4daisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is not ready for Crowley's mouth grazing his wing again. The bend this time. Castiel calls it "the elbow," as the bone crooks downward like an arm. Balthazar calls it "the break." The place where the wings shattered and the angel fell from Heaven.</p><p>A moan leaves Castiel's lips before he can bite it back. He lowers his head, shame hot on his face.</p><p>Crowley chuckles. "God, you don't know how sinful you are."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Creator's Grand Design

**Author's Note:**

> I was sent a lovely anon Tumblr Prompt about Crowstiel and an AU circus setting. This was inspired by that prompt - thanks, anon!
> 
> Please note: Castiel's "wings" are mentioned as a physical birth trait. There are past references to a family member calling them, and him, "abnormal." While the bulk of the fic is positive (bordering on total schmoop!), I just want everyone to be aware up front.

Did the circus life choose Castiel, or did Castiel choose the circus life? It's hard to remember now.

Under the big top of the Creator's Grand Design, Castiel is a solo act. He sits within a shrouded booth as the masses stare and sneak pictures in the dark.

(Photos are not allowed, and enforcement is strict. Balthazar enjoys snatching phones from sticky fingers and erasing _all_ gallery content. Two years of data, gone in a flash. "I warned you," Balthazar grins.)

Castiel perches on a low, wooden stool. He cannot wear a shirt. After work, he drapes fabric over his chest. It presents a more modest appearance.

("They invented snuggies for you, Cassie," Balthazar enthuses. Castiel likes Balthazar. The man makes good pocket off their attraction, but he also delights in Castiel's smiles. Castiel does not smile often. When Balthazar succeeds, he pumps a fist. "Happiness!")

In the booth, a cover would ruin the effect. Castiel wears only his pants and shoes; both have seen better days. A sign outside his booth boasts in gold paint: "Castiel - Mighty Angel, Fallen from On High! Behold His Wings of Glory!"

Castiel's 'wings' are an unusual condition from birth. Two appendages sprout from his shoulder blades. Bone covered in a thin layer of skin, splintered like broken arms. The nubs dangle over his spine, hyper-sensitive to touch.

Their proximity to the spine rules out surgery as an option. Removal would impact Castiel's movement, perhaps even hinder his ability to walk. As a child, avoiding long-term physical consequences may have been easier. But Castiel was born to a poor family. Their health insurance would not cover his 'abnormal condition.' 

'Abnormal' is a word Castiel knows well. His father used it often, to explain his many failings. Why he could not continue going to school. He could not have friends. He could not get a job, or marry, or have children. No house, no dog, no white picket fence. These things are for normal people, Castiel's father said.

Castiel yearns for a white picket fence. The fence in his holding booth is black steel. 

Still, Balthazar splits their profits, and they go often for drinks. Balthazar looks Castiel in the eye, not at his wings. Balthazar treats Castiel as a friend.

Balthazar also has no fewer than twelve lovers under the Big Top. Castiel is not sure if the twelve know about each other. He fears for Balthazar's safety if ever they do.

The strange sights of the circus soothe Castiel, but he still chooses to keep to himself. He passes the booth of the hypnotist Naomi, strict and all-knowing. There is Meg, the fire-breather. Abaddon, the sword swallower. Gabriel, the Trickster, magician extraordinaire.

When Balthazar wanders off to find his nightly trouble, Castiel seeks out the animals. The circus is home to majestic beasts - lions, tigers, elephants! But Castiel prefers the Underworld of the Unnatural Beasts. Ugly, odd things. Hounds with bleeding eyes. Bats as big as crows. Cats with two heads. And Crowley, their master. 

After shows, Crowley lingers in the back cages. He stands tonight in the largest cell, home to his prized hell hound Juliette. His stage dress is all black; slacks and shirt, sleeves rolled to the elbows. Seated, Juliette's head reaches Crowley's shoulders. Her wet snout huffs, red eyes blinking at her master. 

Crowley's head rises, a knowing smile on his face. But he does not call to Castiel. He places a hand on the head of the bleeding hound. "Good girl," he purrs. "Stay for daddy. There you are."

Crowley is a schmoozer reminiscent of Balthazar. Sometimes, in secret, he also shows a flare for magic. Little tricks like opening doors that Castiel has yet to figure out.

Crowley is easy for Castiel to talk to. Strange, because no one is easy for Castiel to talk to. Crowley riles Castiel with his endless opinions. But Castiel's uncharacteristic anger pleases Crowley. The tamer grins as he calls Castiel "a silly moth" or "awfully slow for an angel."

Crowley calls him "angel" often. And other things. "Sweetheart" or "kitten." Like Crowley's beasts, Castiel is drawn to him. He waits in the shadows to be summoned.

He does not wait long. "Juliette knows you're here," Crowley croons. "She says hello to her favorite angel."

Castiel approaches, hands twitching at his sides. "Does she know many angels?"

Crowley chuckles. "Juliette is a hound from Hell. To know Hell, you must taste Heaven first." He gives the beast's muzzle an affectionate rub. Juliette blinks sleepy, bloody eyes. Raven black fur, ivory teeth. She is horrible, and beautiful. Almost as beautiful as her master. 

Crowley smiles his easy smile and strokes Juliette's snout. Castiel licks his chapped lips.

"Did the masses fawn over you today, angel?"

 _'You're beautiful'_ sits on Castiel's tongue, prying at his teeth like a dirty secret.

"Balthazar caught a boy sneaking photographs," Castiel offers. "He stepped on the iPhone. It was the new model."

Crowley laughs, and Juliette sings - a low, husky whine. "Which of Balthazar's menage-a-twelve is he seducing tonight?"

_'You're beautiful.'_

"I don't know." The cage bars are cool in Castiel's hands. Juliette turns her drowsy head and evaluates his presence. 

The beast stands and pads to him. She sniffs at his fingers. Bumps her head against them. Crowley follows, smiling amusement. "She likes you more than me."

_'You're beautiful.'_

"She's beautiful," Castiel says. He extends his hand. The hound licks between his fingers. 

"Balthazar is right to break phones, you know." Crowley appraises Castiel through the cage bars. 

Crowley does not look at Castiel like the crowds. Crowley's eyes are like lips, swallowing every inch. Castiel freezes under Crowley's gaze, reveling in it.

"You're beautiful, Castiel," Crowley says.

Castiel meant to say this to Crowley, not the other way around! But nothing comes out when he tries to speak now. Castiel flushes.

Crowley chuckles and gives his hound a pat. "Until tomorrow, my lovely." Juliette bids farewell with another low whine.

What is Crowley's first name? Castiel does not know. And Crowley does not know Castiel's last. In here, names from the real world don't seem to matter. 

Crowley flicks Juliette's cage door shut with a wave of his hand. One day, Castiel will ask him how he does this trick. Has he been studying with Gabriel? Or does he have magic all his own?

Without the cage bars between them, the pull between them thickens. Something is dangerous about Crowley. He has a magnetism to him, something that snags Castiel even with a safe distance between them.

"One day, will you let me touch them?" Crowley asks.

Castiel isn't expecting the question. "They're sensitive," he mumbles.

Crowley nods. "Of course. In that case-"

"That wasn't-" Castiel clears his throat. "I wasn't saying no. I just...gentle..."

Crowley's mouth ticks upward. "Gentle, then. One day. When you're ready-"

"Now," Castiel blurts. No one, not even Balthazar, has touched his wings here.

Crowley raises a brow. "Now?" Castiel nods. Before he loses his nerve. 

Crowley's steps click around to Castiel's back. He hesitates, inspecting. Castiel's back straightens. 

Crowley grazes the tip of a wing with his fingers. Castiel jumps. 

Crowley immediately pulls his hand back. "Shit. Did I hurt you?"

"Gentle," Castiel whispers. His body shakes from the contact. 

Crowley hums, a thoughtful sound. Castiel stiffens. 

Crowley did not hurt him, Castiel wants to say. His wings are a neglected part of him. The slightest touch sends pin-pricks down Castiel's spine.

Crowley touches again. This time, he grazes with his lips. His mouth is softer than his hand, tender and a touch damp. "My beautiful angel," he breathes.

"You shouldn't do that," Castiel whispers. 

"Do what?" The words brush hot against him. Castiel scrapes hands against the front of his pants, trying to focus.

"Claim things you have no intention of keeping."

"How do you know my intentions, Castiel?" Crowley's serious tone is new. Surprise straightens Castiel. 

Puzzling out the words distracts him. He is not ready for Crowley's mouth grazing his wing again. The bend this time. Castiel calls it "the elbow," as the bone crooks downward like an arm. Balthazar calls it "the break." The place where the wings shattered and the angel fell from Heaven.

A moan leaves Castiel's lips before he can bite it back. He lowers his head, shame hot on his face.

Crowley chuckles. "God, you don't know how sinful you are."

Crowley stands three, four inches shorter in stature. But his eyes make up for their height difference. Dark, interested only in Castiel. Something pulses, frantic, in Castiel's chest.

He reaches for Crowley's cheek - no, the shoulder will be safer. He redirects last minute, hand awkwardly dropping. 

Crowley sighs amusement. He snatches Castiel's hand and urges it back to his face. Crowley's beard scratches the inside of Castiel's palm. Castiel licks his lips, amazed by Crowley's answering purr of satisfaction. "You're gorgeous, kitten," he says.

Castiel nods, but he can't force his eyes from Crowley's mouth. How nice would Crowley's beard feel against Castiel's face instead of his hand? His mouth pops open, swallowing a breath.

Crowley's eyes somehow darken. "May I kiss you?" he asks. They have kissed before. But still, Crowley asks permission. 

Castiel nods, unable to find his voice. His hand dips to Crowley's jaw, tipping his head back. Crowley chuckles at the redirection. 

Their contact is brief, soft and warm. Crowley pulls back, respectful. Castiel makes a frustrated sound and follows him for another. 

Castiel has known the sweet enticement of drugs, numbing the pain from the appendages. His deformity has caused back issues, knee pain, chills. He is sore, often. Sick, often. Always taking medicine to climb out of bed.

Crowley is a drug too. A strange, unselfish one. Crowley has experience to his kisses. He seems to know how to nod his head, what direction Castiel will move. But he does not flaunt this experience. He lets Castiel take lead and make a mess. Sloppy as their kisses are, Crowley just sighs and rubs thumbs along Castiel's ribs. 

Castiel's wings twitch from the stimulation. Crowley lifts his head, immediately on alert. "Are you..."

Castiel is fine, he wants to say. It doesn't hurt, he wants to say. It's a sign that he feels good, that this is wonderful, he wants to say. Crowley is beautiful, he wants to say. _Please, kiss me again,_ he wants to say.

What he actually says is, "Yes," blinking all-pupil eyes.

Crowley gapes, and his hands still on Castiel's side.

Finally, the rejection. Castiel steps back, mumbling, "I'm sorry-"

"Don't you dare move."

Stares are not unusual for Castiel. Awe, amusement; in some cases, horror. But Crowley's focus now feels different. There is something about his eyes, and the thumbs digging bruises into Castiel's sides. 

Castiel kisses him again. It's like he has to, like Crowley is drawing him. They need to kiss, they need to touch. Crowley's hands need to be in the small of his back. Castiel bucks forward. 

Crowley curses between them. He's hard in his slacks. Castiel shifts against him, drawing a groan. Crowley's sharp gaze glazes. Castiel's heart pounds in his chest. He shifts again, and Crowley chokes on his breath. His hand flattens in the dip of Castiel's back. 

Castiel obeys him. Their bodies press tight, Castiel's bare chest against Crowley's clothes. The buttons of Crowley's shirt scrape into Castiel. Castiel wants to feel his skin. And everything. He scrubs a hand through Crowley's hair. His other hand scratches down the back of Crowley's neck, between his shoulders. And around, between their bodies. To his stomach. Lower. Castiel needs to touch everything. Crowley's groan makes Castiel's pulse quicken. His fingers dip down...

Crowley hisses out a laugh and grabs his wrist. "Don't, Cas. Unless you're sure."

His hand is fat and wonderful around Castiel's. Castiel nuzzles a corner of Crowley's lips, affectionate as his prized Juliette. The black pup looks on from her cage, watching master and playmate. A true circus mutt, drawn to curious things.

Castiel's arousal stands heavy in his own pants. He lets Crowley feel. "Fuck," Crowley breathes.

"Yes," Castiel murmurs. "What will you do about it?"

"Hmm..." the hum again. Crowley arches an interested brow. "What were you hoping for, angel?"

Castiel should not have to say. Amused, he bumps his nose against Crowley's cheek. "Don't mock me," he warns.

"Mmm, sweetheart, wouldn't dream of it." 

The sounds he makes are unfair. Castiel intends to tell Crowley so. But he finds Crowley in thought before he can. Crowley's tongue pokes against the inside of his cheek. His face swells as the tip slides down, then up. This is unfair as well. Castiel tries not to consider better uses for this tongue.

Crowley notices, of course. He smiles and, to Castiel's chagrin, releases him and steps back. His clothes are a rucked mess from their rubbing, arousal quite noticeable at the front of his slacks. Just this should be enough for Castiel's pride. But Castiel grits his teeth; selfish irritation. 

Crowley laces their hands together. "Much as Juliette would enjoy this...my quarters?" 

Castiel nods.

They walk, hand-in-hand, through the winding twists of the circus tents and booths. Even at this late hour, the big top buzzes with after-hours affairs. Many turn to look, appraising their condition and locked hands. 

Crowley strokes the inside of a wrist with a thumb. Castiel's pride swells.

The caress becomes a scrape that Castiel is not prepared for. His footing trips, a groan behind his teeth. 

Crowley smiles. "Easy, sweetheart."

"I don't want it easy," Castiel snaps. 

Crowley's brow shoots upward. Castiel decides he likes surprising him. 

"Oh no?" Crowley wonders. "What do you want?"

Castiel is not good at saying what he wants. But he manages this time. "You," he replies. "Now."

Crowley chuckles. "Soon-"

"Now." Castiel emphasizes the word with a squeeze of their hands.

Crowley hums like a hell hound's growl, low and possessive. "Yes, Castiel." Castiel's blood rushes hot.

He has never been inside Crowley's quarters before. All attractions receive the same-sized room. A little cube, sparse. Bed, clothing chest. Easy to pack and transport from town to town. 

Crowley's room is more colorful than most. Odd symbols mark the walls, a language Castiel does not recognize. Books and loose, scribbled pages. Wards in red ink match the red Castiel swears he sees dancing around Crowley's pupils. 

"Should I be afraid for my soul?" Castiel asks.

"Do angels have souls, Cas?"

The question somehow puts Castiel at ease. He smiles, languid, as he undoes his pants and underwear. But Castiel turns his back while he removes them. 

They have kissed many times, and touched. But Crowley has never seen him in a full state of undress. Castiel folds his arms around himself. His appendages twitch, betraying his nerves. Would Crowley be cruel enough to send him away now? Castiel braces himself.

"Christ." Lust scratches in Crowley's voice. Castiel releases his held breath. His cock stands, blushed and thick in front of him.

He lowers himself to his hands and knees on Crowley's bed. Crowley eases behind him, mouth grazing the small of his back. Then, a wing. He draws the point of the boney stub between his lips. His mouth is hot and wet, sucking on the tip. Castiel almost topples, gasping and arching. 

Crowley purrs, "shhhh" to him. It does not help. 

Crowley gathers the nub into his mouth again. His tongue massages the bone, and - his teeth... 

Castiel cries out. Goosebumps spring under Crowley's attention. 

Crowley's oiled hands reach around to Castiel's cock. Castiel shivers. His appendages are hyper-sensitive, Crowley doesn't understand. "Can't too-nnngh-" The sounds dribble from his mouth; a ridiculous mess. 

Crowley's hand stills around his cock. Castiel rocks towards it, helpless.

Crowley releases the wing from his mouth and nips at the small of Castiel's back. His beard scratches the dip. Castiel's head sinks between his hunched shoulders.

"I could break you just like this if I wanted," Crowley murmurs. "Couldn't I, love?"

 _Love._

Castiel whimpers. He forces out, "No."

"No? Hmmm." He sounds so casual and cool. Sturdy, controlled. 

Castiel wants to be fucked by him, and he wants to fuck him. He wants to touch, kiss, and wrap Crowley in his arms. 

But all Castiel has is Crowley's loose hand around his cock, not even enough to properly fuck into.

"What will you say yes to, my angel?" Crowley wonders.

"You," Castiel blurts, the word strained and desperate.

"You have me, Castiel."

Castiel can't stand it. He sits up, sending Crowley off-balance. Castiel pushes between Crowley's legs, hands braced above his shoulders. On top, Castiel kisses him. Body flat to body, wings twittering above them.

Crowley chuckles at the change of position, surprised but pleased. His oiled fingers leave stripes down Castiel's back. The lube dribbles between Castiel's ass. Castiel falls from Crowley's mouth with a hiss.

Crowley nuzzles the side of his face, all stubble and hot. Castiel hisses again, biting at Crowley's beard. His hips jut forward, oiled cock rutting between Crowley's ass. Crowley allows the friction with a grunt and spreads his legs further. His cock bobs heavy against Castiel's stomach.

Castiel nuzzles Crowley's jaw. Licks at his stubble. His beard rasps against Castiel's tongue.

Crowley sighs and turns to kiss him. As their lips meet, the tip of his finger coaxes into Castiel. Castiel's waist grinds forward, cock rubbing hard against his ass.

"Christ," Crowley grits against his mouth.

Castiel smiles and opens his legs wider. Crowley takes his invitation. His finger presses deeper, stroking him inside. Castiel's wings shiver, back bridging with pleasure. 

He gazes upward, and - there it is. The devil red again, circled like fire around Crowley's pupils. Should Castiel be afraid? Alarmed? But Castiel only feels renewed hunger, breath catching in his throat.

"What do you want, Castiel?" Crowley asks.

Crowley knows, he _knows_ already! He's asking to be terrible. Castiel should not allow him to be so terrible. But - "You," he forces. Castiel wants Crowley. Now. Ten minutes ago. A year ago. He's already waited too long.

A second finger eases inside him. Crowley goes slowly, but his hands are thick. Castiel's thighs tremble. 

He eases himself down on Crowley's fingers. They split and scissor inside, making Castiel shudder. 

Careful, Crowley adds a third. He has strong hands. Big and firm, how Castiel loves them. Castiel has to split his legs further to accommodate. He sits back, riding onto Crowley's hand.

Crowley approves, thumb swiping between his thighs. Castiel's hips buck, mouth open and soundless. His hands brace on Crowley's chest. Broad, still clothed...

Castiel unbuttons. Impatient, fast, this clothing won't do, it won't do at all! 

Crowley's chest is colorful, tattooed with pentagrams and wards that stretch to his shoulders. A serpent. A devil. 

He's gorgeous. So gorgeous. Castiel rises off his fingers in favor of sliding up his body. He needs to touch Crowley's tattoos. He needs to kiss, bite, and lick them. Taste them. Make them his own. 

He ignores Crowley's laugh and the kiss pressed to his hair. "Castiel..." Crowley chides.

Castiel rides up higher, biting at Crowley's jaw. His beard is rough under his teeth. 

Crowley's hand flattens between his shoulder blades. Not quite touching his wings, but it's enough. They shudder, and Castiel with them. He bridges, his actions reduced to desperate nuzzling. He can't even kiss right, can't even moan. Just rubs himself into Crowley and tries to breathe.

"God, look at you." Crowley's fascination is just as arousing. Castiel becomes painfully aware of his own cock again, grinding on Crowley's belly. He shifts himself back, straddling over Crowley's arousal. 

"You sure?" Crowley groans. "I have condoms- damn it, Cas." Castiel is sure. Crowley asking if he's sure makes him more sure than he's ever been. 

The pressure of Crowley's thickness stretches him out. It's easier to take him that Castiel expected. Crowley's hands are so big that he's already nice and loose. Castiel braces hands on Crowley's stomach.

Crowley tries not to jerk towards him. His abdomen clenches, teeth digging into his bottom lip. It's an expression Castiel is endeared to, and annoyed by. Crowley has no business biting his own lip. It's Castiel's to bite, kiss, or suck on as he sees fit.

Crowley winds a hand around Castiel's cock and strokes him forward. Quick, tight fists up towards his own stomach. It's a beautiful view, sitting over Crowley's thighs, his shaft worked between Crowley's fingers. Up towards his stomach, his strong chest, his shoulders. His eyes, so dark, tongue dragging across already wet lips.

Castiel lifts himself and rides down again. His wings fan out behind him. Dead, broken appendages, but somehow still magnificent, still able to move. They span over Castiel as he works himself on Crowley's shaft.

Castiel's hands don't keep Crowley down for long. Crowley sits up and circles Castiel in his arms. Castiel pants against his hair. The head of his cock rubs against Crowley's stomach. The hair around Crowley's navel tickles at the slit. 

Castiel hooks a hand around the back of Crowley's neck. Crowley purrs and curses, a combination Castiel decides that he loves. "Kiss..." Castiel can't even ask anymore. 

Castiel scratches Crowley's neck, gratified by Crowley's mouth covering his. He sighs his relief, hips jumping over Crowley's. Each descent is a slap of skin, Crowley's balls soft against his ass.

"Can I..." Crowley mumbles against his lips.

Castiel does not know what he's asking, until he feels Crowley's hand wander up his back. Between his wings, to his spine. He scratches here; a curious, gentle comb.

Castiel cries out like he's been branded. His head twists. hands digging into Crowley's back. His body pulls so tight, he only realizes what he's done when he hears Crowley. "Fuck! Castiel-"

Castiel follows the tension in his voice. He grinds himself down, swallowing Crowley's stuttered sounds. Crowley angles, filling him deeper. His hand scratches down Castiel's back again. Harder this time.

Castiel spasms out of control. Their bodies slap together, breaths quickening. Crowley's scratching hand becomes a firm weight. He tries to still Castiel, tries to calm him down, ride this out, he tries- "C-Casti- God...!"

Castiel is flooded hot inside. He expects to hate the feeling. It's been his reaction in the past. The sully of climax. The...fluid of it, the mess.

The flutter he feels in his gut is new. Something unanticipated and growing. Castiel grinds down, thighs enveloping Crowley's waist. Crowley's hips give their final twitches, his hand a heavy weight in the small of Castiel's back. Fingers curled, Crowley plays his goosebumps like guitar strings.

Castiel is so full of Crowley. He dribbles out, spilling onto Crowley's thighs. Their bodies wedge close, wet and sticky. Castiel's cock rubs on Crowley's stomach. Hair and belly; hands on his shoulders. The serpent and devil stare on from Crowley's chest. Crowley watches, eyes black, and red, and...

Castiel's head tips back, silent bliss. His orgasm comes in spurts that jolt Castiel's wings with every jerk of his hips.

Castiel does not care about the mess when they embrace. He usually cares, but he can't bring himself to tonight. Sweat, saliva-wet lips, and tears stinging the corner of his eyes. He doesn't care at all.

If Crowley cares, he doesn't say a word. Just gathers Castiel in his arms. His cock begins to soften inside Castiel. "Stay here," Crowley murmurs.

Castiel mumbles, incoherent, and eases off Crowley. He should shower. They should both shower. But he collapses onto the bed instead and tangles himself in Crowley's arms and legs. Crowley envelops him, careful with his wings.

"Mmm," Castiel manages.

"Yes," Crowley sighs. "Quite. Are you-"

Castiel kisses him before he can finish. A drowsy smear of their lips.

As they part, Castiel nestles to him. His forehead rests on Crowley's hair. Crowley murmurs under his breath, nothing of import. His breaths begin to even.

Castiel sighs, dipping his head for another kiss. Crowley sort-of responds, a faint pucker and a hum. He manages to draw a lazy stripe across Castiel's cheek. "Cas- mmm.."

Castiel must sleep. He hears morning activity outside when he next gazes at Crowley. Still with him, asleep in his arms. Something burns in Castiel's chest, wonderful and terrible. He pulls Crowley closer.

"Heh - guardian angel," Crowley mumbles. 

Castiel isn't sure if he's awake. He smiles anyway. "If you want."

Crowley sighs. "Mmhm."

Castiel's smile grows.

*The End*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm also on [Tumblr](http://daisy4days.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
